Pups & The Surprise Party
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Elias' friends decide to throw a surprise party for him in order to celebrate all the things he's done for those in need. When they begin avoiding Elias to prevent ruining the surprise Elias misinterprets their actions & believes that he's upset them. Will the misunderstanding be cleared up & how will Elias react when he finds out the truth?


**PUPS & THE SURPRISE PARTY **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was a bright & sunny Thursday morning. Everyone had just arrived at school & they were preparing for 1ST period. All of Elias' friends were gathered together discussing a surprise party they were going to hold for Elias that afternoon. The party was to celebrate all the good things Elias had done in his philanthropy & helping others.

"Elias is going to love the surprise party. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out" said Ace.

"Until then we have to keep it a secret. How do we avoid ruining the surprise?" asked Carlos.

"Perhaps we can avoid talking to him so that it reduces the chances of us giving it away" said Danny.

"I suppose that works. It would be a shame if the surprise party was spoiled because we accidentally let our tongues slip" said Katie.

"I'm so excited. I want to get straight to this afternoon, so we can have the party. It's going to be lots of fun" said Kelly.

"I'd say it's a nice reward for all the hard work Elias has put in to make the world a better place" said Mayabella.

"It'll be a night none of us will ever forget. We're all going to have the time of our lives" said Ryder.

As everyone continued discussing the plans for the party Angel & Elias had gone inside to get their stuff for 1ST period.

"Looks like today's going to be another fantastic day" said Angel.

"You said it. It's nice to be able to come to school on nice days & learn interesting things. I have a feeling today will be perfect" said Elias as Angel & himself headed to 1ST class. Throughout 1ST & 2ND period everything went by as normal. Elias did his work as he thought how nice it was to be in school & not worry about his schedule in his entertainment career.

" _It may sound strange, but I consider school days to be a nice break. Recording songs, filming TV shows, making movies & participating in philanthropic activities is fun but it's also a lot of hard work. Being at school relieves the pressure & allows me to get through the day without having to worry about my schedule"_ thought Elias.

At recess Elias tried to play with Kelly but she kept walking away from him. When he approached his other friends, they did the same. Elias was confused. He didn't know why his friends were avoiding him.

" _That's weird. Why are they giving me the silent treatment? I don't think I've done or said anything to hurt or upset them. I hope I figure out what's going on soon"_ thought Elias.

Throughout the school day Elias got on with his work while trying to figure out why his friends were ignoring him. Despite his best efforts he couldn't think of any reason for them to ignore him. At lunch Elias' friends sat together discussing the surprise party.

"We're doing a great job keeping the party a surprise. Elias is going to be so happy to see how much work we put into it" said Ace.

"If all goes well the party should be a huge success" said Carlos.

"We don't have much longer to keep it a secret. Just a few more hours remain until we can reveal the surprise" said Danny.

"Elias' face will light up in delight once he sees the setup for the party. I think it's great that we're rewarding him for helping people in need" said Katie.

"I'm lucky to be the girlfriend of 1 of the sweetest kids in town. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend" said Kelly.

"If he sits with us we might have to move tables so that we don't ruin the surprise" said Mayabella.

"Good idea. Here he comes now" said Ryder as Elias walked over. As soon as he sat down everyone else got up & went to another table. Elias was becoming annoyed & sad. He didn't know why his friends were acting so weird.

" _This is ridiculous. What have I done or said to make them ignore me? I don't get it. I'm going to get answers"_ thought Elias as he followed his friends. Every time he tried to sit with them they moved to another table which only made Elias mad. Eventually after several attempts to sit with his friends only for them to get up & move Elias decided that he'd had enough. He screamed in anger & slammed his food tray on the table which drew everyone's attention.

"WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME? WHAT HAVE I DONE OR SAID TO UPSET YOU?" yelled Elias.

"Elias you're misunderstanding what's happening. Please calm down" said Ace.

"It's not what you think. You haven't done or said anything to upset us" said Carlos.

"There's a reason why we're avoiding you but it's not for something bad. You'll see what we mean this afternoon" said Danny.

"Everything's OK. There's no reason for you to feel like you've done anything wrong" said Katie.

"We still love you. Don't be like this. I swear we're telling the truth" said Kelly.

"Kelly's right. You're still our friend. We're not trying to be mean" said Mayabella.

"I know it seems like we're acting like jerks, but I can assure you that we're not upset with you in any way. That's the truth" said Ryder.

"YOU'RE LYING. I KNOW YOU'RE UPSET WITH ME. IF THIS IS HOW YOU WANT TO DEAL WITH IT THAT'S FINE BY ME. I DON'T NEED TO SUBJECT MYSELF TO THIS" yelled Elias as he stormed off. Kelly tried to run after him, but Elias slapped her in the face causing everyone to gasp. As Elias left the cafeteria everyone sat & stood in silent shock. His friends were starting to regret how they were going about keeping the surprise party a secret.

"I think it's safe to say we messed up big time" said Ace.

"The party's probably not going to happen now that things have escalated to this point" said Carlos.

"We're idiots. We shouldn't have avoided him the way we did" said Danny.

"What have we done? How could we make him feel like this?" asked Katie.

"We let him down. If we went about the surprise party being kept secret in a different way this wouldn't have happened" said Kelly.

"I'm not sure how we're going to fix this. What can we do?" asked Mayabella.

"I don't know. We must think of something before Elias lashes out again" said Ryder.

As everyone tried to think of how to fix the mess they were in Elias grabbed his stuff & left school. Angel followed him as they walked home.

"I think you'll get in trouble for skipping last period" said Angel.

"I don't care. After what just happened I have no desire to stay in school for the rest of the day" said Elias.

"What are you going to do?" asked Angel.

"I'm going home & spending the rest of the day by myself. It's better than feeling like I upset my friends" said Elias.

Once Angel & Elias arrived home they went straight inside. Terry was the only other occupant home & he was surprised to see Angel & Elias home so early. Elias went to his room & locked himself in.

"Why are you home so early?" asked Terry.

"Elias lashed out because he thought everyone was ignoring him. He thinks it's because he did or said something to upset them all" said Angel.

"Is it related to the surprise?" asked Terry.

"I'm pretty sure it is. I think they were avoiding him to prevent accidentally ruining the surprise. Let's give Elias some time to cool down. I don't think he's in the mood to talk right now" said Angel.

As Angel & Terry went to the lounge Elias curled up on his bed & cried. He felt like he had been a bad friend for "upsetting" the others.

" _Whatever it is that I did or said to make them upset I have to apologise for. It's the only way to make amends. It's weird because I don't remember doing or saying anything to hurt anyone. Nonetheless by apologising for whatever it was I'll be able to get them to stop ignoring me"_ thought Elias.

A few hours later Elias was sitting in the living room watching TV with Angel & Terry. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. When they went to answer they found Carlana, Everest & Jake standing out the front.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" asked Elias.

"We're here to take you to a feast being held at the school gym" said Carlana.

"Apparently you're the guest of honour" said Everest.

"I think you'll have a spectacular time. All of us will" said Jake.

Angel, Elias & Terry got in Jake's car & went with Carlana, Everest & Jake to the school gym. Elias was curious to see what was going on.

" _I don't remember being told about a feast. What a strange occurrence. Maybe I'll figure out what's going on once we get there"_ thought Elias.

Once everyone arrived at the school gym they proceeded to go inside. The entire room was pitch black.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" asked Elias.

Suddenly the lights turned on revealing everyone in town. There was also a buffet set up, a DJ stage in front of a makeshift dancefloor, various activities & games & colourful decorations everywhere.

"SURPRISE" cried everyone.

"What's going on?" asked Elias.

"This is a surprise party for you to celebrate all the good deeds you've done for others" said Ace.

"We wanted to keep it a surprise so that it'd be more special" said Carlos.

"That's why we avoided you. We didn't want to accidentally ruin the surprise" said Danny.

"We planned this party for quite some time. I hope you enjoy it" said Katie.

"After everything you've done for those in need we all thought it'd be nice to give something back to you" said Kelly.

"We're all so proud of you for all the great things you've done. You're a true hero Elias" said Mayabella.

"Thanks for always thinking of others & trying to make the world a better place" said Ryder.

Elias was shocked. He now realised that he hadn't done or said anything to hurt or upset anyone & that he had misunderstood what was going on. Guilt & regret surged through Elias' veins as he burst into tears.

"I'm such an idiot. I don't deserve this after the way I acted today. I'm sorry for lashing out. This is all my fault" said Elias through his tears.

"No, it's not. We're sorry for making you feel like we were ignoring you. We should've gone about keeping the party a secret in a different way. It's our fault for making you lash out" said Kelly.

"I'm sorry for slapping you. I had no right to do that at all. It was irresponsible & unacceptable. Please forgive me" said Elias.

"It's OK. I forgive you. I love you Elias" said Kelly.

"I love you too Kelly" said Elias as he kissed Kelly. After calming down the party began. Everyone had a great time eating a lovely meal, busting out their moves on the dancefloor, enjoying the activities & games that were set up & having a great time together. That night as Elias went to bed he thought about how crazy the day had been.

" _What a day. I feel like a fool for lashing out over the misunderstanding. Now I know that my friends had good intentions. If only I'd noticed that sooner. It's good to know that I didn't do anything to hurt or upset them to make them ignore me. I feel bad about lashing out now that I know why they were avoiding me. All that matters now is that I made amends with everyone & that we all had a great night"_ thought Elias as he drifted off to sleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
